Spay and Neuter
by JaggerK
Summary: Selina comes up with a unique way to punish Clark for ignoring Conner. Selina/Dick/Bruce. Mentions of Conner and Clark.


I own nothing from DC. *sigh*

Catwoman danced across the rooftops of Gotham. It was a good night. She had stopped a mugging and a rape earlier but everything was quiet now, had been for hours. Maybe she'd be able to catch up to her favourite rooftop pair, see if she could wrangle an invitation to brunch.

Her eyes latched on to a figure seated on the edge of a rooftop three buildings away. Speak of the little birdie…

Catwoman dropped down onto the edge of the roof next to Robin. He stared at the ground far below them without acknowledging her. She nudged his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." He mumbled back.

"Did you ditch Batman somewhere?" She questioned cautiously. Robin shook his head. "So he knows where you are?" A nod. "Okay. Can I sit here with you then?"

"Was waiting for you."

Catwoman stared at the teen. "Waiting for me?"

"I need to talk to you." Robin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Kitten, you know that you can talk to me whenever you want but maybe it would have been better to meet at the Cave." The bird was shaking his head.

"No. It can't wait. Something happened. I can't focus on work, I wanted to talk to you, Batman said I could right now." The lensed eyes stared up at her but she had lots of experience reading a face even more blank than this one.

"I mean it. Anytime, kitten. Whenever, wherever you want." She smiled at him.

"I need to tell you about Superboy." Robin took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Then today there was an incident on a bridge in Metropolis. Afterward, Superboy asked him for his help, Superman refused, and just left him there! Like he didn't matter! He does matter!" The teen stopped for a moment, frustrated

"I know some people think my life is, was, hard but I had Batman, Agent A, and then you. Superboy has no one. He should have Superman, and, and, his family. He shouldn't be alone!"

"Hey. Listen to me." Catwoman put her hand on Robin's cheek and waited until he looked up at her. "He's not alone. He has you and the rest of his friends. He has Batman, Black Canary, J'onn, and Red Tornado. But you're right that isn't enough. He deserves his family." _Even if one particular member doesn't deserve him_ , she thought to herself.

"You know," She continued. "nobody outlasts the Bat. Superman will come around. Superboy sounds like a really nice kid. He's your friend right? So he has to be. Good marks on his side. Everything will work itself out."

Robin threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Catwoman." His voice was muffled against her uniform. "You always make me feel better."

She pressed her face in to his hair, her eyes narrowed. There were some things she needed to discuss with Batman.

Selina watched Dick disappear up the stairs and waited until she was certain he would be through the clock before turning to Bruce.

"You didn't tell me about Superboy because….." There was a hint of a growl in her voice.

Bruce watched her from his chair at the Batcomputer. The conversation she had with Dick had helped the teen. Robin had returned to the Batcave in good spirits but Catwoman was decidedly not happy. Selina had hid it well, Dick hadn't noticed, and that was the point Bruce supposed. Now the teen was gone to bed so there would be no more hiding.

"You know why. League and Team missions are classified." He said. "Superboy as a member isn't classified but until we figure out how to explain him his origins are still a mission."

Selina huffed out a breath. "Fair enough."

"If Clark, or at least Superman, would claim him it would be pretty straight forward but since he won't…." Bruce spread his apart indicating a futile gesture.

"Yes, speaking of the Boy Scout." Selina's emerald green eyes narrowed. Bruce was amazed by just how much more beautiful she could get when she was mad. "His actions, rather lack thereof, are hurting Conner, which in turn is hurting Dick. You know how I feel about that."

"I am trying, Selina." He rubbed at his temple. "Kryptonian skull and all that."

Selina began to pace. "How does the rest of the League feel?"

"Well, he is Superman so he's getting a lot of leeway." Bruce sounded frustrated. "J'Onn, Ollie, and Dinah are my biggest supporters."

"Seriously? Ollie?" Selina stopped pacing to gape.

"Believe me, the irony that the two most criticized fathers in the League are trying to get Clark to take responsibility for this boy while virtually everyone else looks the other way is not lost on me." Bruce shot her a smirk.

"Well, find a way to get through that thick skull Bruce or I will." Her eyes drifted to the far dark corner of the cave where the vault sat holding the kryptonite.

"Selina." Bruce warned.

"What. It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything. Just maybe shove it down his throat until he chokes." Bruce glared at her and she laughed. "Fine, so serious. I'm going to go take a shower. Joining me, Tiger?" She sauntered away toward the showers. He heard her mutter under her breath as she walked away. "Take him to my new clinic on 4th street and see how he likes that."

Bruce turned to shut down extra files on the computers before heading join her in the showers. Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Selina! You opened a Spay and Neuter Clinic on 4th Street!"

He was going to have to check the security on that overwhelming, impenetrable vault before Catwoman turned it into what Dick might call "whelming, penetrable".


End file.
